dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alyssa5582
Alyssa's Talk Page Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Alyssa5582, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alyssa5582'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:21, July 24, 2012 Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two Archive Three Archive Four Welcome to the Team! Quidditch I was just wondering, does Brook like Quidditch? -R.A.B. 01:01, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Bagman Tragedy So, Bond was thinking that since the Bagman parents aren't RPed... maybe we should kill them off IC? :P It would open up a wide door for character development of all kinds! We aren't sure how or when or anything yet... but if you hate the idea, speak now or forever hold your peace. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 02:25, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :D General RP:Hospital Wing? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:32, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : :( PLEASE? I'll love you forever! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:34, February 4, 2015 (UTC) How is my talk page strange? It doesn't even have any extra coding for colors or anything, unlike someone's... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:44, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Jisk said it did that the other day too...but I hadn't seen it until just now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) She's just basically mentally exhausted. She's not trained in legillemency, so it hurt her mentally and her mind needs to repair itself. Even when she wakes up, she'll have headaches and other issues while her brain rests and heals (both physically and mentally). Rest will eventually make her all better. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I know I already told you on chat but I'm owling so other people can see that I did :D Owl for Mark Bagman Exoneration? I posted on the Headmaster's Tower with Mary when you get the chance :) Echostar 06:55, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OWL I left a message for Mark Bagman on his page, in case you missed it. He doesn't have to respond...I just wanted to make sure you noticed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:06, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Elvira Message for Elvira here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:39, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Mark I posted here assuming Mark was coming home for Chistmas Break. If he was staying at Hogwarts along with Faith and Thomas, just let me know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:10, February 17, 2015 (UTC) You are the sweetest I loved the card. Thanks. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 01:13, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Contact page On the front page of the wiki, the "Contact" template was outdated, so I updated it. Let me know if there are any glaring errors, or something that should be fixed. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:42, February 24, 2015 (UTC) DADA Hey ^_^ I was owling/chatting with various users (aka Jisky and Ck :P) about 5th years and the Patronus charm...I came up with a potential lesson plan: Déonté's boggart is a dementor, so I thought if the student were to stand directly behind her they could test their skils...it's a relatively safe way to test them; it wouldn't ''actually ''put anyone is much danger. Jisk brought it to my attention that certain technicalities would need to be adressed, but doing such a lesson would be possible. I thought it best to get your permission OOC before moving on to the IC things. 15:44, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Daily Prophet With the Daily Prophet becoming inactive, I think we can remove it from the homepage, right? Echostar 15:01, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : It'll be a shame to see it go :( I like the Daily Prophet, I feel like we can really give it a go. Only if something massive happens IC, they could be good. But, if it has to go, it has to go :) 15:22, March 2, 2015 (UTC) DADA Yay! Does Nora stillneed to talk to Elmira? 17:53, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RP Sorry...I almost forgot. Phoebe's Wedding Planning#Andilee. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Resolution It IS resolved...Lily said her goodbyes to those close to her, and left. I don't know how much more resolved than that you can ask for. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:10, March 6, 2015 (UTC) For Julius Stupid! Well you can still edit though? So your post? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 04:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Inquiry Hey Lyss, I'm going through the Minister Roster for Jisk, and I wanted to see if Estella Tyrrell was going to stay on the Wizengamont. Let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:59, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :And just for the sake of "we want a yes".... are you still planning on keeping Elvira Griffin as an Auror? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Also...what should I do with Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Estella Tyrrell's Office? Did you want to keep it for some reason, or can I delete it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:18, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::ALSO ALSO...did you want Estella to remain on the Wizengamont? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:37, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry...I didn't realize I'd asked twice...guess I got so wrapped up in everything I saw it a second time and owled again. My bad. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:03, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't know... If you're around, but I'm back :P The course of true love never did run smooth 03:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Oz There's a young =falconologist who just posted in the Headmistress's office, just so you know :) -R.A.B. 02:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! I thought I told you that I was going out of town to visit a friend on Friday/Saturday. But I'm back now!!! :) The course of true love never did run smooth 17:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Finals? So...this is the final week for Hogwarts this year...are we doing Finals, or is that a thing of the past? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:54, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :So since this is the last week of classes, should we just teach like normal? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Twyla Fanfiction Hey :) I was bored today and decided to write some Twyla fanfiction for a change. Ck thought you might like to read it and I don't know if you check my sandbox so you might not see it. Be my guest, hope you enjoy it :D Emma tigerlily 18:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Aw, thank you. I'm so glad you liked it :D If I'm honest, it made me tear up a ''lot when writing it :P :: Emma tigerlily 14:48, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Bagman Bagman Home for Mark! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) chaaaaaaaat *speaks whale* COMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAACK. LittleRedCrazyHood 23:43, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Bond's a genius He's worked everything out that Renee's not a murderer, and Ashley never died. So not only do I get to keep Renee, but Renee's got a whole new outlook on life. :P So yaaaaay!!!! :D :D :D The course of true love never did run smooth 05:31, April 5, 2015 (UTC) #MakeEmBelieve ON WISCONSIN! :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:20, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! It took forever to get the colors right. :P But that Shakespeare's got a lotta good ones. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:24, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I guess we can still be friends. Maybe. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:23, April 7, 2015 (UTC) BIRTHDAY!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!!!! :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday HI! Happy birthday! I hope you have a super amazing day! *squeeze* I love you so much, Emma xx Emma tigerlily 16:08, April 8, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GREAT TRIP! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) From Mary to Julius Roleplay? Hey Alyssa, you seem cool and I was wondering if you wanted to roleplay sometime. Also, all my characters are single and I think it would be cool for one of my characters to date one of your's (doesn't have to though). These are all of my current characters: Julian VandorMarilyn RoadsNoella LalondeAni Martins Message me back when you're on! :D NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 01:20, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Teaching Hey Alyssa. I have two characters who want to teach and I think I can handle it this year. Could I teach two classes? I'll let you know if it's too much for me by the end of the year, if that's alright? Thanks (I hadn't been on for a while because of weather and Wi-Fi. Bloody pacific northwest)--Frostleaf1615 (talk) 16:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Things! Lots of things! The Bagmans are going on vacation! So feel free to post with Mark! There's also updates on Renee when you get back :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:27, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Teachers Since we open the House Carriages next week, what are the chances of getting the eads of House/Teachers/Head Boy/Girl posted sometime this weekend so we can see if there's any holes or get things started with the staff Meeting? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:53, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Great! Thanks! If you need help, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:49, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Teaching I don't mind what class she teaches. Whatever class needed to be taught Fandomgirlforever (talk) 20:37, April 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Teaching The younger years? Sara might be a little uncomfortable teaching kids not much younger than her. Hi :) When you're on, do you want to roleplay Bobbie Rosier with Beau? They're both fifth year Gryffindors, so. It's up to you. Bye :D NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 01:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Estella You'll want to read the last bit that Benjamin just said. I just want to make sure Estella fully understands. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:57, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Cool! :D I don't think you're on right now but I'll be on at 3ish pm tomorrow until 10ish. Like every Monday, I'll be off and on between 6:30 and 8:45 due to acting. Where do you want the roleplay to be? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:40, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Healing So...I've resurrected Professor Seraph to help at St. Mungos, but I didn't know if you needed another Healer at Hogwarts since you and SoA get really busy, and she could teach Healing. If you'd like me to do so, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm so confuzzled I don't understand the Ministry of Magic registration thing...Can you help me? :/ NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 14:34, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Where? Where should the rp be and then I'll start it. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:21, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hey :) I was wondering if you could help MinaTula who wanted to know how to make a word bubble and stuff. I figured that I'd pass her onto you because I don't know how to help people xD Oh, also, it's your post on the Sakura and Brook RP I think - I just wanted to finish it quickly since the carriages are open now so I thought I'd remind you :P Lots of love, Emma tigerlily 15:20, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Models I'll admit...that's why I picked Ash. I love the Arrow series. CK found his cousin from Flash for my new character...though you might not like him so much once you get to know him. Anyway, I haven't seen Flash. Is it good? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:40, April 22, 2015 (UTC) When you're on It's your turn on the rp, message me once you're on. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 02:33, April 24, 2015 (UTC) For Aubree Potions Hey ^_^ I was wondering if you covered the beautification potion (or possibly if you know if Carn plans to...) I just thought it might be interesting in conjunction with a red caps lesson :P 17:24, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hufflepuffs I went ahead and updated the Hufflepuff Prefects and Quidditch Captain since it needed to happen, especially if quidditch will be starting next week. If you need anything else for the House let me know OOC, or Ash IC. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:56, April 30, 2015 (UTC) For Beau :) Heyyyy I haven't seen you on lately but that's probably because of school. Message me when you're back on, I would love to roleplay Beau and Bobbie again. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 23:08, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Hufflepuff Team Mark is a chaser on the team again, just wanted to let you know :D Emma tigerlily 17:27, May 3, 2015 (UTC) For our attention Kib is stepping down. I feel like you, Jisk and I should talk. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) RP Reminder This is so I don't forget as much as you, but we should try to do this fairly soon. Headmaster's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello! It's your turn on the rp. I can't get on chat though btw, so. :s NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 06:15, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Regarding relics Bond_em7 has brought it to my attention that one of my char's possessions (aka the jouriary) could possibly be considered a relic. And since the Relic page said to contact you for that stuff...yeah. Category:User Signatures Category:Omnia Lesvos Relics The kind of powers it would have would be: *Nearly indestructible (like a Horcrux would be a good simile) *Never ending pages, still looks normal *Someone tries to open it, won't budge. If person is persistent, book's cover will heat up to the point it can give third-degree burns. Won't cool down till touched by one of the bloodline (who won't feel the heat). Another self defense mechanism would be it opening to a seemingly blank page, spitting jagged, broken glass and shutting again. *If it's opened by someone of the bloodline willingly (it can detect if the person is being blackmailed, forced, etc.), other people can in fact read it too. If not, pages continue to appear blank to other people. Loopholes such as snooping while the owner is reading it don't work - owner basically has to be aware of this and give permission by opening it for them. *Entries never disappear completely. Past entries can be accessed by consciously commanding the book to show them. (If book is not opened for a long time, it will take longer to recover past entries.) The thing special about it is since the pages never end, the recorded entries never really disappear. It can easily become the perfect history book to keep secrets, seeing as only those of the Niesa bloodline can actually open it. As of currently Rheine hasn't discovered that, only seeing entries dating back to her granddad's time. All Relics are at least potentially dangerous and well, knowledge is power. The owner can write down '''anything and the book will keep it. The book predates all the way back to the first wizarding war (at least that's what I have planned.) Potions Sixth Becky said Fluxweed, and explained why. I use * around thoughts or descriptions and " for actual speech in all bubbles. Alex Jiskran 17:05, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Doing the rounds I have general apologies to make, as I trod on a number of toes today by Archiving without asking first. I was concerned the pages might overflow, or that newbies would feel responsible, but I should have just contacted the relevant users. Sorry if I caused irritation or distress. Alex Jiskran 22:30, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Simple Truth Serum Hey Lyss, I've started the fourth years on simple truth serums and I can't find brewing instructions anywhere. Do you by chance have acess to them somewhere? Thanks, Carnarvan Posted Posted :D I think you said to remind you, so I am doing xD Hope to see you in chat sometime soon :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:20, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know if you're busy or forgot again, but since you gave me permission to remind you, I'm going to keep doing that : It's your post :P *hugs* :D ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:12, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Just another reminder, though I know you're probably really busy, so I'm sorry for being annoying and reminding you all the time :/ :P :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:49, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker RP We should RP Melinda and Mark at the Bagman Home while they're home for Christmas. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Katherine Wolf Hey Lyss, So I'm planning for Katherine to commit suicide. The action itself will not be RPed out but I need someone to discover her dead body. Jisk suggested that Julius has some question and is directed towards Katherine (because she's so miserable) and that when he can't find her he finds her address and goes there to ask. He doesn't receive an answer so he enters because the door is open or something. He finds her body laying there on the floor with a note laying by her side. (wow that was long :P). Anyway I was wondering you could help. Thanks, "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 21:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you :D Thanks so much. Your post on the roleplay by the way. :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] Thomas Mark and Natalia? I can't get on chat but do you want to roleplay? Possibly Natalia and Mark? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:36, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Re Dungeon Staircase and you first? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:46, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Your post It's your post on the Dungeon Staircase. I tried to catch you on chat, but you had to leave. :p I also really hope the RP isn't too boring for you. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:24, June 1, 2015 (UTC) 'Ello :D I'm at school currently (so I can't get on chat :/), but I didn't get to talk to you at all yesterday. So, how have you been? :) Also, we have Mark x Natalia shippers apparently (your post, btw). NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:27, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Headmistress Needed I have a trouble student in your Office when you get the chance. thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:16, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Headmistress RP Elmira and Mark are needed in the Headmaster's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:41, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Potential DADA expedition lesson heyy ^_^ I was considering having Déonté take the seventh years into the Forbidden Forest at night as a sort of...test/learning experience. Would that be alright? 16:16, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Prophet Image Hey Lyss, let me know, will this image be ok for your char? Let me know :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 10:18, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Douglas Booth as Andy Lenton reblog if u agree :OKAY BUT DID U KNO HES JOINED PUDDLEMERE AS A SEEKER OMFG RIVALRY AND THEY CAN HAVE THEIR QuIDDITCH BUDS AT THE WEDDING OMF ~~ Please post Lena and I need you :P 08:03, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Blog Post Please read. Echostar 22:05, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat soon? I've got some things I need to discuss with you. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:13, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat Malfunction It won't let me in. My sandbox chat's not even working. *sigh* This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:30, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Admin Team Hey Alyssa, Th admin team really needs gone trough...inactives warned or demoted including som who are active just not doing any admin work. Then we need to set up some promotions for the wiki to vote on. If you need help doing it, or would like me to since I should have done it while you were gone, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Lyss ^_^ About your admin message: Honestly I haven't been as on top of sorting as I should be, due mostly to my computer dying and not having access to my other one and then school being laslkdfh@#^&@&eiogjaeg#$%@#$^@#&U@$%U$@%YB but I hope to be a little more active with it fairly soon. As to numbers...maybe do it in fours? 12 RBs, 8 admins, 4 crats (and then there'd be 7 in each department--are there four? for symmetry there should be :P--which is a fitting number for a Harry Potter-related wiki :D) 23:18, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Admin Message Hey, Alyssa! I hope you're well! I've missed you, it's been ages since we spoke :D Thanks for checking in. I've tried to stay out of the whole argument DARP had the other day, most of it I'd like to forget and move on from, but some people did raise a few good points and I do have a few things I probably should say as well. I'll try to voice some ideas/concerns, but I'm not very good at forming coherent sentences so I'm sorry if this is rambly/all over the place or doesn't make sense xD *I don't have a good idea for the number of admin positions or anything, but I do agree that we need more than we do now, definitely. Um...at least two more admins and one RB at least? I'm really not sure, sorry xD *Thanks for saying that we're doing well with the sorting, I think in general we are at the moment, but it has been a struggle at times, for me anyway. I think that with Jisk gone for a little bit it was difficult for us all because there were certain things that nobody was sure how to go about doing. Someone on the blog post mentioned that we don't have enough admin meetings, which I kind of agree with. Even though I know it's hard to arrange that sort of thing, I think it's something we should do more often. I've never been a part of anything like that in my time here and it makes it hard to communicate issues sometimes. I don't know, I feel like communication is important and a lot of the problems people mentioned in the blog post could have been sorted if we're just got together to talk about it sooner. In relation to sorting, I've often noticed certain ones getting ignored because nobody knows how to address the issues in them and everyone presumes that someone else will do it, instead of actually mentioning it to anyone. *Someone on the blog post (I can't remember who, but I think it was Soa) said a good paragraph about admins and RBs not actually understanding their roles and being trained in how to do them. I really think that's something we should talk about and a lot of people would benefit from, myself included. I personally don't think it's clear when you become a RB or admin what tasks you are expected to do, how often or how you do them. I was literally told when I was promoted to admin that the only difference would be the colour my name showed up in, which people said to make me feel less stressed about it, but I've always felt like I'm not doing my job properly because I don't fully understand what my job is, sort of? Normally this wouldn't matter, but with Jisk gone I kind of became head of sorting and that became hard because I didn't actually know how to reply to some things and Jisk wasn't there to ask xD Um, so yeah...that's just my opinion on some random things. Sorry for writing so much, I got carried away xD Let me know if you want to talk more about any of it. I'm sorry if this whole thing sounds quite negative, I don't mean it in a harsh way, I just thought it was a good time to bring up some things I've been finding hard. Love you lots, speak to you soon hopefully xx :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:33, September 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Admin Message Hey Lyss, Carnarvan here. I'm glad to be back as well ��. As for getting filled in on things I think I'm all caught up on everything I need to know. For my contribution, I feel that I am doing my job as I should. Next term I'll pick up on teaching again, (or at least that's the plan). I think I could GM some stuff more when the opportunity arises itself, but other than that I think I'm doing my job. As for promotions, I was thinking maybe two Admins and RBs for each department plus the Bcrat. I hope this helped somewhat. Have a Good One, Carnarvan "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 19:36, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Question Okay so, I haven't had the time to reply to your owl, but the only access I've had all week is school computers. I'll get to that once I'm home, if you're still interested in that. :Okay, what I'm here for: I have a question. So, Emma's an admin in S&S, and then Ellie transferred so there's two admins... I kind of really wanted to be an admin, but with two admins being currently active, should I just wait, or should I apply now, or...? Opening Votes? Hey! The votes are supposed to open tomorrow. I haven't seen you around at all this weekend, so I'm just hoping that you'll be here to open them? If not... I might open them (or ask Bond to) myself? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiya~! Yay~! I'm always up for sharing since that was what my parents drilled into my head as a child. I know how hard it is to hunt for the perfect model so I don't wanna bestow that hardship on another person. xD Archiving Hogwarts When did you want to start archiving? I'll have time tomorrow to get it done if you want. Also, your post in The Retro. :) Echostar 14:56, September 26, 2015 (UTC) PM Before Monday? Echostar 21:05, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Will you be on this weekend? I really need to talk with you about something... :/ Clearing Hogwarts Since Echo won't be able to do it, I figured we could talk about it? I mean, you can just do it, if you like, but I would love to help. I don't know if you decided on a date or anything, but just let me know if you have, if not, we can talk one over. Almost Done I have a few more pages to clear out and then I'm done, so I should be good by tomorrow, other than the Empty Classroom play since we're trying to finish that all up. I'll let you know when I'm finished. :) Done. I finished clearing Hogwarts, as well as the carriages and trolley. :) :No problemo! I mean, it is my job to help out. :P Before I forget, maybe we could roleplay sometime soon? I don't think we have in just about forever. :p : A commercial I just saw... Totally had Julius' model in it. That was a weird experience xD What is Julius doing playing "Puzzles and Dragons" (an app that basically looks like Bejeweled Blitz meets Candy Crush and had a baby)? He's supposed to be in DARP. With Renee. The end. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:06, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Also, maybe we could roleplay Aubree and Jenelle? :D Hii! :D Me too! Oh my God, I've missed you and RPing with you so much! I'd love to start a RP whenever you've got time, who did you have in mind? :D *hugs* ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I was hoping you'd say that :D It's been way too long since we RPd them xD I'll let you pick somewhere and start off :) :''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:10, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, posted back :) I thought you might also like to know (if you hadn't noticed xD) that Twyla Griffin as a new model, more grown up colour-scheme and has had a page update :D Lately I've been starting to lose connection with Twyla, or rather...I don't know, feel like she isn't progressing or going anywhere, and I think part of the reason for that is that I still feel like she's a child in my mind. So...I wanted to change that and hopefully this will help :D If you've got any ideas for storylines, either between Twyla and Elmira or just Twyla alone, then let me know because I'm always up for anything :D ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:11, October 6, 2015 (UTC) psssst Okay, I have two questions: firstly, would you mind telling me the ages of yours and NAP's Schmidts? :D Secondly, when's sign ups for teachers/prefects/captains/head students opening...? Gracias! RE: Omg I literally found a fanvideo dedicated to Alex Pettyfer/Taylor Swift 19:30, October 5, 2015 (UTC) I'M THE WORST I thought you'd gotten it already. And you don't. And I'm awful. So here you go! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:35, October 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: OMG SHE LOOKS GREAT AHH I'M SO EXCITED LittleRedCrazyHood 01:16, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Head Students/Prefects I just wanted to check if Head Students were picked before Prefects? Because Oli wants to put Charlotte in for Head Girl, or Prefect, and I wanted to make sure that he could. :) Elmira and Twyla Hi :) I know you've been busy lately, so it's okay if that's the reason, but it's still your post on Twyla and Elmira. I didn't know if you'd forgot. No worries :D Hope you're having a good day xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:18, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Head Students/Prefects Can I apply for both though for Henry, just in case he doesn't get Head Boy, while noting that he's also applying for Head Boy, of course? Hey I know it has been a while but I have been swamped with various activities, and then I sort of lost interest. Now that my schedule has been steady for the past month or so, I started thinking about DARP again. Mind helping me jump back in? Thanks, ::I think I need to be caught up with new stuff and major events, first of all. And I want all my characters deleted except Riri and Maria. Schmidts So, I have this thing where I wanna keep track of all the Schmidts and who's doing them and all that stuff. Would thee be kind enough to add Birgitta's maiden name? Danke~ :D Auror Cases! We have some new Auror cases! Elvira and Kea are partnered up for this one! Please post with Elvira in Renee's office! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:23, October 17, 2015 (UTC) RP? Honestly, I don't think we've ever rped... or at least finished it... >.< So, maybe we can do one once you're on? :P RE:Hi! I'm available now, if that helps :P 14:53, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Prefect Page It's like two or three years behind, and I was going to ask if I could be the one to update it for this year, but of course I don't have the rights to do that. :P Well, yeah, just a reminder that that needs to be done this year, whether you do it or I get the rights to do so is up to you. :) I hope your day is great! :D Ilsa Okay, so, she should be made by the end of week one. I hope that's okay, I'm just pretty busy with getting all of my other characters in line for this year, but once that's all over, I can start writing up her personality, then boom. RP? I feel like we haven't RPed forever. I know right now my posting is slow, but would you like to RP sometime? Any ideas who or where? Maybe quidditch talk with my Emily Smith? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:36, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :I'm fine with any of them (or all of them eventually). Which one shall we start with? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:15, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Any idea where they would bump into one another? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:09, October 28, 2015 (UTC) For Brook Two days later, another owl arrives and drops another letter. Owl! Re: That Awkward Moment When... New Year's Eve IC is Thanksgiving OOC. Thoughts on how to celebrate Renee/Julius' wedding since I'm willing to bet we'll both be gone on Thanskgiving Day? :P 00:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Professor Griffin Flailing, squealing, INSERT EMOTES HERE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on your engagement! ��, best of of luck to you and your new fiancé. "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 13:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! I haven't seen you ask yet (since I''m at work and can't access it) but from CK's response (and Carn's a minute ago) I assume he finally proposed! Congrats! I'll want some more details if it's not up on ask, but either way I wanted you to know that I'm happy for you guys and I know your lives together will be amazing. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:40, November 6, 2015 (UTC) FORMAL FOR BROOK MAYBE I FOUND THIS WHILE HUNTING FOR FORMAL IMAGES FOR ZANNA xD Re: ohmygod I can't believe this *w* thank youuuu~ :D For Elmira Faith left a message, and an essay on Elmira's desk. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Auror Debrief In the Training Room. Debriefing the Greer Family missions. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I wanna do *clap clap* Point Defiance Zoo I checked the website, it's free on the 16th to Tacoma residents only. :P Sorry to disappoint. OMG I FOUND IT. I thought Career Night was just...Career Night, so I didn't look into it. :P Exotic Powers Nerfed While I'm sorta aware of the "no lightning abilities" situation from Frost...I've tried my best to pattern these power options for our lightning half-siblings with spells that exist on wiki like what happened with the nymphs. Not all of them of course, I'm leaning towards just three of the powers as the characters are purely human and copying the nymphs would remove the novelty of it. These are the ones I've come up with...I'm hoping for your opinion? :3 *'Static shocks (which require direct physical contact and isn't incredibly powerful) and shooting off harmless blue sparks (Verdimillious/Periculum).' *Sparky blasts (Blasting Charm). Extremely minor. (???) *Gravity slap. Generally...getting slapped, and the force is downwards. (Minor Deprimo) *Heated/steaming air. (Minor Hot-Air Charm) *Can cause balloons/plastic bags/etc., to blow up and float. (Minor, variant object-oriented of Planto Maior) *'Allows them, and ONLY one other person, to lessen their weight enough to float a few inches above the ground. (Pluma Pondus)' *'They can send tiny objects flitting through the air to smack people in the face. (Minor Banishing Charm)' I've bolded the three that I feel like would make the most sense/would be pretty preferred, but I put in the other options because of doubt that any of these would actually be approved. (Sorry about that. I know you're indecisive too. NFP problems ><) P.S. #EVALYSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA because I didn't get to shout it on ask.fm 08:34, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Muggle Studies A question popped up into my head earlier today. I was wondering if a Squib would be aloud to teach muggle studies? I was thinking about this, because technically they'd grow up around magic and muggles. So they'd know more things to teach and the like. Anyways, would you get back to me on this? Thank you! A need for a trial? Hey Lyss. :) So, in effort to use Tori Summers a bit more, Jay has come up with a storyline that has ended in a potential need for a Wizengamont full trial. Let me explain, and link you to some RPs, and perhaps we can come up with something. Tori has multiple personality disorder, and it's become murderous. Tori is aware of this other personality, and its actions... and so when she ended up killing someone, she came in and confessed, wanting to keep the Wizarding World safe from herself. The story of the MPD sounds a bit convenient, but as she self-confessed, Renee brought in the Head Healer, and Hope also questioned her, and was given the names to some people from Tori's past who knew of her condition. Tori's old doctor came and had a chat with Hope in Hope's office, where Hope learned that this other personality has clearly escalated from ripping wings off butterflies, when Tori was a child, to ending human life. Jay has been very thorough in her research of Tori's condition, and of cooperating throughout this process. My understanding is Jay is hoping she'll be hospitalized at St. Mungo's, rather than imprisoned in Azkaban. Usually with cases we see on the wiki, everything is pretty cut and dry, and we've never needed a Wizengamont trial... but I think this case probably needs one. The issue with this is.... Jisk's activity. I also owled him about the case, and we'll see if he responds or not. For there to be a Wizengamont Trial... we sorta need the Minister. :P Jay has been so great throughout all of this, and I really don't want Jisk's inactivity to be the reason this doesn't get seen through to the end. So my thought was, if Jisk doesn't respond in an overly timely manner... maybe we make an excuse for Draco, and we bring in Estella? Thoughts (on that idea, or on the situation as a whole?) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:52, November 21, 2015 (UTC)